The Samurai's Reveal: The Edited Ending
by Malica15
Summary: The Samurai finally revealed him, or rather herself accidentally to Kai. All seems well until Kai was captured by Skales and a Constrictai right when the Samurai almost handed out the 4 Golden Weapons! Looks like ending turned into beginning, but why did they kidnap Kai and not the other ninja? What part does he play? Can he escape in time? And more importantly, is his fate sealed?
1. The Twisted Ending

**Hello, readers! This is my first Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (N:MoS) fanfic! Anyway, before you read this, I have three things to clear out. First, is the Serpentine coming. When they talk, I don't want to prolong the –s they say because I'm lazy and I just don't want to do it. Second: Is the beginning. Sorry, if I made it too quick because I relied on my memory. (It's not that strong) Third, this is my first time using P.O.V.s (point-pf-views) so tell me how I did. Anyway, R&E! (Read and Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or any of its characters. All respective shows or characters go to their respective owners, who I thank so much for bringing Ninjago into our life.**

_**Nya's P.O.V.**_

I was flying my jetpack away from the City of Oraborus (A/N: Did I spell that right?) and especially AWAY from the ninja. You see, I was captured a few hours ago, forced to fight the ninja, but I was totally faking it. If you don't know yet, I am the mysterious Samurai. You know, the ninja's competition? Yeah, well they sucked at knowing my identity.

Anyway, I was just flying above the desert when my jetpack's fuel went out. Shoot. I landed very roughly to the sand below. I think I got some in my mouth! Back to the bigger picture: I took of my helmet to see what's wrong, but to my dismay, an all-too-familiar voice had asked me something.

"Nya, you're the Samurai?" I heard my brother, Kai ask. I was sure in a load of trouble! How did he get here? Because of my reflexes, I took the helmet back on as fast as I can.

"Don't look Ninja!" I sighed and gave up. "At me." I lowered my head. I feel guilty for not telling him, he is my brother after all.

"Are you mad?' I asked him. His face was indescribable right now so I just had to ask.

"What? No!" He suddenly exclaimed. "It's just that, all this time, I was trying to protect you, and you didn't need it at all!" Yes! He's not mad! I have to clear one thing up though.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" I asked him, with a pleading expression saying, 'Don't tell anyone, please!'

"Well, it's just that we all agreed that whoever finds out the identity of the Samurai can be the Green Ninja and-" He looked at me and sighed. "No, of course not." I'm alright now.

"How did you make all this anyway?" He asked me, and I smirked.

"You'd be surprised how much free time I have waiting for you guys to come back." I put my helmet back on. "I'd better get back." I said and was about to give him the 4 Golden Weapons when Kai suddenly interrupted me.

"Nya, watch out!" He said and pushed me aside. When I looked back at him, I saw a Constrictai holding him. I quickly got back to my feet and did a fighting pose. Skales suddenly shot out of the sand.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Skales said, he eyed me and Kai. Thank goodness he and the Constrictai never noticed Kai call me Nya.

"The fire ninja just saved the Samurai. Looks like you two have bonded." He then got closer to Kai. "Did you bond just enough to figure out who this Samurai is?" Skales whispered to Kai, but I heard it loud and clear, so I instantly froze and my heart is beating faster now.

"No, I didn't." Kai shot back. He was a pretty good liar. He clearly has hatred for Skales, now that he knows that I'm the Samurai.

"Too bad!" Skales said and slithered away from him. "I would've loved to know who the Samurai is." He looked at me.

"Hey, I just had a thought! I can know who he is!" He said and tried to catch me, but I was lucky enough to dodge him, but only by an inch. He used his hypno powers on me, but I quickly closed my eyes. I then heard Kai.

"Ny-Samurai! Get out of here, now!" Kai shouted. I opened my eyes to see Skales slither to my brother.

"Shut up, ninja!" He snapped at him, but Kai continued.

"I'll be fine, I promise!" I was unsure, but I saw how troubled he is, trying to escape Skales's hypno powers and trying to breathe through the Constrictai's grasp. I then started my jetpack and headed off. Lucky it was still working.

"I promise Kai, I'll come back for you." I muttered as I flew over to where my exo-suit was. Where my exo-suit was, the guys must be close behind.

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

After the Samurai's exo-suit crashed, we all slowly stood up and I was the lucky one who landed on a sand-mountain-thing. When I looked for the others, I noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kai?" I shoutedly-asked, but no one knew. Oh this is bad, really bad! We all drastically searched the sands, but we didn't find any sign of him.

"Great, now what?" Cole asked me and Zane, but we didn't have an answer.

"What if we split up and look for him?" Zane suggested and we all agreed. Just when we were about to split up, the Samurai landed in front of us, not gently actually. He landed on me. Great.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I was lying down on my stomach, and my hand was holding my head. He got up and lend me a hand, but I just ignored it and dusted myself off.

"Now, answer the question. What are you doing here?" Cole asked him.

"I need your help."

"What? You need our help?! You can take care of yourself anyway! You captured serpentine before us, and stole our ego! You are the 'all powerful Samurai'!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Besides," Cole said. "We're kind of busy here."

"Our friend Kai is missing." Zane finished. The Samurai sighed.

"That's exactly why I need your help. You're friend Kai has been captured by the Serpentine." What? Kai's captured…by the Serpentine? That definitely took our air out, all of us gasped.

"I'm sorry," He continued. "but I couldn't stop them." Wait, are we supposed to believe this guy?

"Why should we trust you?" I asked him. I was suspicious.

"What? So you think I'm lying? Aren't we on the same side? Why would I lie to you?"

"What if you aren't? I think you're not telling the truth!" Jay exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! We'll trust you." Cole said. What? I can't believe you believe him!

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Cole.

"Look, I know you don't like this guy. I don't too, but what if he's telling the truth? We couldn't risk letting Kai stay in danger." Cole explained. He did have a point.

"But-"

"Don't worry Jay. We'll keep a close eye on him." Zane assured me. I sighed.

"Fine, but I won't like it!" I said and crossed my arms.

"So, you might want to know where your weapons are." The Samurai interrupted us, tossing a bag filled with our weapons inside.

"You'll need to keep up with me." He explained. "Next stop is Ouroboros. (I looked it up this time.)" He said and pushed a button on his arm, making the exo-suit go to him. He flew up with no hesitation, so we quickly changed our weapons into vehicles, but before that, I took Kai's sword with me. He may need it the time we'll meet him.

_**Nya's P.O.V.**_

I flew as fast as I can, though I did look back a few times if the guys were keeping up. It's just that, I wanted to save Kai no matter what. He's been such a great brother, protecting me from dangers. Like the time I was kidnapped by Lord Garmadon.

When I asked the guys about what happened, they told me he was really focused on getting me back. He had no time wasted, he just kept going. He always did protect me, even if I didn't need it and he was sometimes annoyed at me. He was always so passionate in protecting me ever since mom and dad were gone.

So now that he's in trouble, I'm gonna make sure I save him. I won't let him down, just like when he didn't let me down when I was kidnapped. I have to make it up to him. It's the least I can do for all he's done to me. I finally looked ahead to see the city ahead. We're near.

"I promise Kai, I'll use everything in my power to get you back." I whispered to myself while we were going nearer and nearer to the place I know my brother's being held captive: Ouroboros.

**Soooo, did you like it? Because if you did then I'd be more than happy to post another chapter! I'd already written it in my notebook. Just send me a review to let me know you liked it. Anyway, in the next chapter we'll see what happened to Kai. There will also be a slight twist. There is only one clue as to what it is: It may seem like it's no big deal, but you'll never know if you'll get proven wrong. So that's my preview on my fanfic's most important happening, so you'll have to be really smart to know what it is. Anyway, R&R! (Read and Review!)**


	2. Bitten

**I love you guys so much! You sent me 10 reviews to keep this story going? That's so sweet! Anyway, I hope this chapter is what you're looking for, because I sure hate to let you guys down. Anyway, for the sake of a guest review, I'm giving another clue as to what will happen, or the main subject of this fanfic. Anyway, here you go! **_**A tiny prick might seem like something oh-so-normal, but be warned! That underestimated prick might bring doom to your friends and family. **_**Alright, it may seem the same as the first one but it does give a more specific and detailed clue. Actually, it's one of the clues that give away the plot easy, other than actually telling the plot. Anyway, R&E!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think a measly author of Fanfiction owns Ninjago, don't you think? If I was the owner, this fanfic might already be an episode in-progress!**

_**Kai's P.O.V.**_

Getting captures sucks. What sucks even more is that I'm tied up in a chair. They could've just given me a cell or something so at least I have hopes for an escape! You'll never know what they could be planning. A mass invasion or something is possible and the fact that you can't do anything about it? You'll feel useless. Being stuck in a chair with ropes anyway. Wait.

"Ropes?" I mentally slapped myself. These are ropes! Ropes for Goodness sake! I could've just burned it hours ago! Alright, just focus your energy and…..

"Yes!" I exclaimed. The ropes holding my hands burned into ashes, so I untied the ropes holding my feet. Too bad though, because timing wasn't on my side. I saw a serpent, rather Venomari go inside the door, but before he could even say something, I used my Spinjitzu to knock him out. I then tied him to the chair, oh-so-carefully because I burned half of it, then headed outside.

"Sweet freedom!" I exclaimed as I went _away _from Ouraboros, but a thought appeared in my head.

"I almost forgot about Lloyd!" I groaned. I just got out of my prison and I already had to go back! Anyway, for the sake of Sensei Wu, I went back to the city to recover Lloyd.

I searched every corner, trying to find Lloyd's cage. I finally found a door and opened it….I did not like what I see at all. I screamed at it because of its horror. I…I saw a snake, taking a bath! He-he had no skin! He was like a rat! I didn't even want to remember that! The snake's growl told me to leave…soon, so I did. I didn't even want to knock this guy out. I just locked the door to avoid any of his escape, just to be sure.

Now, where can I find-

"Kai, help!" Well, that was very convenient. I ran to where the shouts were. Geez, for being trapped for a while, he sure had a lot of energy! I quickly saw an open room where Lloyd was being held. I sighed in relief when I saw him.

"You sure are in a tight situation there, do you need any help?" I said and walked towards him slowly.

"Kai, this is no joke! It's a…trap." Too late though, I was suddenly held by another Constrictai and he had a partner too, a Fangpyre. What is with these Constrictai today?

"I told you he would come here eventually! But _**NOOO**_, you just had to protest!" The Fangpyre said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Do your thing so we're done for." Do his thing? What-

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. I felt something bite me. That must've probably been what the Constrictai meant. I never thought Fangpyre's bites were so nasty! My vision was getting blurry. Way blurry. I fell to my arms and legs, holding my stomach in pain.

Why is it so painful? I couldn't handle it anymore. No matter how much I tried darkness just kept coming back. After that, I passed out.

_**Lloyd's P.O.V.**_

What just happened? When Jay's parents got bitten, they never screamed in pain and fainted, so what's wrong with Kai?

"We have to get him back to Skales, before then ninja show up." The Fangpyre said. Uh-oh. That was bad, very bad. I couldn't just let them take Kai, that's just wrong! I need to do something. Uh...uh...

"Uh, wait! You can't take him!" I exclaimed, but the snakes just laughed. Ugh, I hate to be a kid at these times. Older people don't take you seriously because you're _young and smaller and weak._ Ugh, I just hate that!

"Oh yeah kid? What are you gonna do about it?" The Constrictai asked me, he lowered down to my eye level.

"Uh...uh..." I didn't know what I'll do, so I just pinched his nose. I laughed a bit when I saw it become red.

"Hey! The little brat pinched me!" He said and held his nose. Ha! This is just hilarious! But the Constrictai suddenly opened my cage and got me. He was shaking me out of anger. I feel woozy. Good thing I saw a long bamboo stick and grabbed it and hit the Constrictai on the head.

"Ow!" It whined and tried to get me, but I dodged him just in time. I hit him in the head again, and he fell back on his butt. Ha!

"Alright, no more fun and games!" The Fangpyre said and walked over to me. I gulped and stuck out my bamboo stick as defense, but he just pushed it out of my hand. Probably shouldn't have done that. The Fangpyre held me by my shirt and I could see he was angry at me. But I did hear someone familiar.

"Alright, put the brat down!" I heard Cole say.

"Hey!"

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

Once we entered the City of Ouroboros, Zane heard some noise ahead, so we followed him. As soon as we got there, I saw Lloyd bein held by a Fangpyre.

"Alright, put the brat down!" I shouted at the Fangpyre.

"Hey!" I heard Lloyd say it, but I just ignored him.I used my spinjitzu and headed towards the Fangpyre. I made him let go of Lloyd in the process. I Punched the Fangpyre in the face and he was already knocked out cold. Weak. When I came back to the others, I saw the Samurai checking if Kai still had a pulse. Does he actually care about him?

"He's still alive." I hear him say it. I was glad Kai wasn't hurt badly.

"What has happened to him?" Zane asked Lloyd.

"He got bitten by the Fangpyre and fainted afterwards. It was weird actually, when Jay's parents got bitten, they didn't faint, but they were weak." Lloyd explained. That was strange.

"His capture must have reduced his energy. He did go through a lot." The Samurai suggested. It wasn't a bad suggestion though, being kidnapped does wear you out.

"Then we should send him back home. The sooner the better." I said and the others nodded. I was just about to go to the snakes but Jay disrupted me.

"Guys, he's waking up."

**So did you like it? Now that you saw this chapter, some of you may think the clue now makes sense...I hope. Anyway, I just hope tomorrow I can update soon. Anyway, R&R!**


	3. A Very Important Choice

**I'm sorry for the wait guys. I'm a day late. It was just that I was reading fanfics so I didn't actually manage to update. If it's short, I'm sorry. Alright, we're getting even closer to revealing what on earth do my hints mean, but not this chapter, maybe in future chapters. Anyway, R&E!**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla I don't won Ninjago, bla bla bla! Now, on to the story!**

_**Kai's P.O.V.**_

Are there people staring at me? I opened my eyes to see the guys, Nya in the Samurai suit (I don't know how I should call it) and Lloyd looking at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat down, hurting myself in the process. Darn, I almost forgot about the bite. It was excruciating and its pain is still here! I mean, come on! Couldn't it just go away already?!

"Are you alright?" Nya asked me. I looked at her as if she's crazy.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I just got bitten, that's all." They looked uncertain.

"But Lloyd said you fainted a few seconds after you got bitten." Zane protested, but I rubbed it off.

"I was probably just over reacting. See?" I tried to prove my point while standing up quickly, but my sides instantly hurt.

"No, that didn't prove your point." Lloyd dully answered me and I growled. It was pretty obvious; he didn't have to say it.

"You better head home. You need to rest." Cole said and I backed away, but my head hurt afterward.

"No way! I can still be useful! I'm not all useless!" I protested.

"Face it ninja, you're not going to be of any use to us. You'll probably just be a distraction." Nya told me and I groaned.

"I'm not gonna go back! Lloyd should go back, he was kidnapped!"

"Hey, I don't wanna go back too!" He protested.

"Well technically, both of you were kidnapped so both of you should go back!" Ugh, I hate it when Jay opens his big mouth. If he was talking about something important, he over explains it! Now, he just made making us go back even more convincing!

"Shut up Jay!" I snapped at him.

"Hey, easy now. I was trying to tell the truth!" He said and smirked. I gave him an annoyed face but he just smirked even bigger.

"Then here's the deal. Jay, you go with Kai and Lloyd back home to make sure they don't get any bright ideas to go back, while Zane, the Samurai and I will look for the antidote to get Kai back to normal." Cole said and Jay groaned. At least he was taking the punishment with me.

"But-"

"No buts, Jay!" Cole commanded and Jay groaned even louder. I smirked at that.

"You should probably get going, while the sun is still up." Zane suggested and all three of us groaned. Cole gave me my sword and gave me a look that said, 'Go home, I'm serious.' Even though we hated to, orders were orders, even if it was just from Cole. He was naturally our leader anyway. Once we were ready to go, I pushed Lloyd to Jay.

"You're gonna take shorty here with you." I told him, but he protested.

"Why do I have to take him?"

"Because I'm already injured here! The more weight I hold, the more energy I have to use." I said and smirked. I then made my weapon a vehicle and watched Jay do the same thing. After I was sure he was ready, I headed off, starting the lead.

"Wanna race?" I asked Jay.

"You bet! I need excitement now! After this, all we're gonna do is sit around at home until the guys show up and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it yeesh!" Jay talked too much. I heard him say, "Hold on tight Lloyd." And the next thing I knew, Jay was 1km ahead of me. I pushed my feet even harder on the gas pump (A/N- **Am I right? I'm not really a car person.)** And my motorcycle roared to life, heading its way toward the jet.

* * *

"Ha ha! Wooh! I won! I won! Beat that Kai!" Jay gloated in front of me as I looked at him annoyed. I was just about to beat him when some gecko landed on my face and I couldn't see. Therefore, making me lose my focus and my chance at winning the race, and it also turned my motorcycle into the Sword of Fire I was responsible for keeping safe.

"Whatever." I snapped and walked toward the stairs going down, but stopped for a minute.

"Hey, where's Lloyd?" I asked Jay.

"Oh, him? He just ran ahead. He said he wanted to unload the food, whatever that meant. He was also kind of green though." I looked at him wide-eyed. How could he not get that?

"Um, Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"That means he's throwing up today's brunch." I asked him plainly as I walked ahead. His face would probably be priceless. Too bad I couldn't see it. I was too disturbed by the quietness of the Destiny's Bounty. I should've heard the barfing Lloyd is doing. I was already heading down.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't even bother to look back and see who it was since I already thought it was Jay. I entered Sensei's tea drinking/meditating/spirit smoke watching room, but he wasn't there. There was actually a sight that shocked me.

I suddenly saw Lloyd, Jay and Sensei Wu being held like me. Sensei was being held by Skalidor of the Constrictai tribe along with two other Constrictai holding Jay and Lloyd.

"I was about to do something about it when I was held back by a force, probably another Constrictai.

"Hello ninja!" Skales slithered in front of me. The Constrictai's grip on me let go and I turned back to see only air. I faced Skales again and I tried to charge at him, but he stepped back (rather, slithered), revealing Sensei Wu, Jay and Lloyd being squeezed hardly. I stopped on my tracks and they loosened their grip. Skales came back to the picture.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. My teeth were grinding.

"I want you to make a decision. Come with us, we…..need you for something."

"And what if I don't?" I asked, pulling out my sword.

"Then you're precious Sensei along with your friends will pay the price." He said and snapped his fingers. Just then, Sensei, Lloyd and Jay were both squeezed to death, making my time in making a decision shorter.

"Make a decision ninja, before they get hurt!" He exclaimed, making me pressure more. I was thinking until Sensei disturbed me.

"Don't go with them Kai! This will only lead in disaster!" Sensei exclaimed. I was even more pressured now. I closed my eyes and narrowed my eyebrows to think. It's so hard to choose! What was I going to do, let them die by following Sensei's orders or go with the Serpentine?

"Shut up, old man!" I opened my eyes to see Skalidor squeezed Sensei even tighter, making him faint. I had to do something! I have no other choice.

"I'll go with you, just please! Don't kill them." I said in defeat.

"Perfect." Skales said and the Constrictai let go of them. Jay and Lloyd were gasping for air while Sensei Wu woke up by the sudden loss of grip, he was gasping even deeper than Lloyd and Jay, if that was even possible. Skalidor then took the Sword of Fire and I tried to get it back, but the two Constrictai held my hands. I sighed in defeat and walked silently with them.

"Kai…..don't….do…this." Sensei Wu said in between gasps, but I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I just couldn't do this to you guys." I said and the Serpentine and I left.

* * *

"The venom is starting to take its effect. You must know of the plan by now." I was in a cage, completely fire proof. I didn't even care to look up when Skales had arrived, but his statement definitely made me look at my hands to see if he's right, he really is. Somehow, I knew about their plan and I wanted to stop it so badly!

"Yes." Was all I muttered, I never even dared to say anymore. Like something's holding me back. I just growled at him.

"You cannot stop your fate ninja! No matter how much you try!" He exclaimed, and I stood up in anger. I looked at him with anger shown in my eyes.

"I'll never do that!" I shouted at him, but it only made him smile evilly.

"Like I said, no matter how much you try, you can never stop it. You might as well take back what you said, especially the word never." He would never win! I couldn't let him! I just looked down, not saying a word.

"I'm fine with you not taking it back, because I already know your fate." He said and left. All of a sudden, my mind and stomach hurt like crazy! And I was beginning to feel weak. I fell to my arms and legs because of the excruciating pain, just like when the Fangpyre first bit me. But this time, it was even worse. I used all of my willpower to not give in. I just couldn't….let them….win.

**Woah! Dramatic, much? You can guess what will happen to Kai, and if you do, then you're really smart! Anyway, for an update I'll need a review. It's kind of the fuel I need to keep running. Sorry if I sound too demanding, I just really want a review! Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Transformations Can Be Deadly

**Wow guys, you really are amazing! You gave me 26 reviews all in all! 26! Do you believe that? You know, my first story, got 23 reviews, and it took me 16 chapters! But this story, it only took like what? 3 chapters? You should really send in more reviews! Anyway, I'm sorry about the late update, I have tons of reasons but I don't want to say it. Anyway, R&E!**

**_Jay's P.O.V._**

I heard Kai make a decision, he let himself be captured to free us. After that, he muttered some words (I was too busy breathing to know what) to Sensei Wu after Sensei Wu said some other things. I also didn't know what because I was having a really hard time breathing. Anyway, when I was finally breathing properly, I was ready to ask Sensei a question.

"Sensei Wu, what did you mean when you said Kai going with them will lead to disaster? Why was he so important to take?" I asked him, I gasped again. I guess I didn't have enough air yet. I decided to stand up, and I extended my hand so he can get up also. Lloyd didn't need one, since he was already in a chair when I looked at him.

"I saw a vision in the spirit smoke. The Serpentine needed him to erase the surface of all things. Living or not. The rest of the Serpentine tribes don't complete agree with Pythor's plan, to release the Great Devourer. They had a prophecy that the Anacondrai refused to believe. Pythor is no exception. If you don't save Kai soon, the world as we know it will be destroyed." Sensei Wu explained, but I still had questions running through my mind.

"But why him? Why not some other person? They could do, right?" Lloyd asked, but I think Sensei Wu doesn't want to answer anymore. Lloyd took the hint, and just stayed quiet.

"That is for Jay and the others to figure out." Sensei said and led me outside. I have a feeling he doesn't want Lloyd to get captured….again.

"You have to go now. Warn the others about this." I nodded and made the Nunchucks of Lightning into a jet. A pretty cool one, if I might add. Before I headed off, Sensei told me something.

"Be careful of Kai's appearance though. He might not look the same." Pffft, I already know that!

"Don't worry Sensei, we already know about the bite!" I shouted and went off. I completely ignored what he said afterward. What? It wasn't on purpose. I was too far off to hear it anyways.

**_Zane's P.O.V.(About time, don't you think?)_**

Something is not right here. My sixth sense is telling me otherwise. I have no idea what, apparently. We decided to split up, because I suggested so. Frankly, almost everything I suggest is automatically put to work. I'm not exactly saying that I don't like it, it's just that I want other people to think of ideas, not just me.

Anyway, I was under the city. Cole and I were originally together, but once we saw this hole, he convinced me to go down. I am now actually glad he sent me down, for I have discovered writings on the wall, but I'm trying my best to read and actually **_understand _**it. Most people don't get the difference. There was only one image that stood out from the rest though, a person in a flame. It deeply reminded me of something, but I have no idea what.

I finally understood what it meant when someone suddenly tackled me from behind. The sensation of the climate was familiar enough, but I had to turn around to make sure.

I was right. It was him. Before I could react though, he gave me a hard blow, and darkness surrounded me.

**_Cole's P.O.V._**

I think it's official: I am creeped out by this place. When I parted from Zane, I ended up inside the center of the city….and it was really creepy, even for me. I didn't show it though, just in case some snake suddenly crept up on me.

If you want description of this place, then I'll give it to you: insects, cobwebs, semi-darkness, and the skeletons of all different creatures. I even saw the skeletons of creatures I have never even seen before. What did the serpentine do to this place?

"Do you like it?" I almost screamed at that. This place was creepy enough, some person sneaking up behind me and saying something with the creepiest voice I think he could manage made my situation much worse. I twitched my eye and turned around, I did not expect this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he looked somewhat different, but I have no idea why his physical appearance didn't change at all.

"I though I could stop by." He smirked at me. It was complete opposite of what he is…or probably **_used _**to be. It was icy-cool.

"I don't think-" He attacked me, it was completely unexpected. I grabbed my scythe for defense, but I'd rather not attack him. When he walked closer to me, I made sure I went back. I have no idea why he's acting like this, but I don't want to figure out how much he's changed. Because I let my guard down (by thinking), he easily delivered a blow, and darkness easily consumed my vision.

**_Nya's P.O.V._**

I have no idea why we're doing this. This place is a ghost town, and I hate how we're staying here…...in the dark. It may not be easily shown, but I hate the dark. I probably had a phobia ever since I experienced being in the underworld. But I don't want to remember that now; I have to focus on getting clues.

I was searching in where the serpentine used to live in. I could tell because some structures looked sort of like houses, but different nonetheless. I came across one house that stood up from the rest. It was definitely bigger, but this one has color. Not like the other houses that were just purely made out of rocks the color of sand. This must have belonged to someone special.

I decided to go in. Since it belonged to someone important, it might teach me a thing or two about the serpentine. When I entered, there were so many writings on the wall and there were statues now and then about serpentine. I figured the guy who used to live here liked history because those statues had names written below them, with the date of their birth and the date of their death. I went up the ladder (I figured there weren't any stairs then or that that guy likes his house to stand out from the rest more than I thought.) and the room was so spacey.

The sad part about the room is that the supposed bed was made out of all kinds of animal skins. I could tell they were real because the room's décor had all sorts of animal heads that resembled the animal skins. This guy is a monster. I tried to ignore the disgusting décor and examined the room. At the bedside, I noticed a small book. Thank goodness, it was in English. I opened the book's contents and was instantly attracted to it. It was a journal. I scanned its contents and stopped when I saw an interesting entry.

"_March 16, 1567_

_Today some Serpentine have made an…..interesting discovery. They discovered a prophecy that states that a powerful force can **destroy the whole surface of the world**, but to unlock it, we must find a human with a special power over the element of fire. I refuse to believe in this nonsense though, because the Great Devourer can do the work of this mysterious force anyway. The Great Devourer is also a fellow snake. And besides, why would we trust a **human **to unlock this force? Humans are just pesky, irritating little creatures. Who refuse to believe that the Serpentine are the dominant race! I hope the other Serpentine tribes get the point, because the Anacondrai seem to be the only Serpentine with sense around here. No matter, I think as General of all Serpentine, I may be able to get some sense in their brains._

_Serpentine General_

_Apophis II"_

No wonder this place had those statues. This is the house of a previou Serpentine general, not just some fancy, rich snake. I was extremely worried about the prophecy though. A human with a special power over the element of fire? That might only mean one thing: They must have kidnapped Kai on purpose! But the Anacondrai don't believe in the prophecy, that must be why Skales was in charge, and not Pythor! I've got to tell the guys about this! I hope Kai's alright back home.

**Alright, I'll put this chapter to a stop. I hope that paid off for my long disappearance. Anyways, can you guess who the mysterious figure is? You know, who attacked Cole and Zane? If you want to tell me who it is, say it to me on PM, or don't say it yet in the review, because I'll PM you shortly. Anyway, Zane fans, I hoped you liked Zane's P.O.V., but I'm sorry if it's short. There's a reason behind it actually, Zane was the first to encounter the mysterious figure, and being knocked out cold without any communication just makes it more dramatic, so I guess you should be happy that your fave character is in one of the most dramatic parts of the chapter. Anyway, I'm sorry again for the late update and R&R!**


	5. The Reveal of the Fire Ninja

**I have nothing to say…..Oh, alright! Congratulations to all you guys and gals who guessed correctly on who the mysterious figure is! Whether I know it or not. Actually, all people who told me their guess was right, because I made it too obvious. Anyway, a big thank you also, to Taylor Swift's song Innocent! I just think that song fits in well with this fanfic, no? I think you'll understand later. When I play that song, ideas just keep coming, so if you wanna thank anybody for my updates, thank Taylor Swift! Though I doubt that you'll actually thank her through letters, email etc. Anyway, R&E! I'm sorry if this chapter's a little rushed!**

_**Nya's P.O.V.**_

I ran outside and headed for the center of Ouroboros. Hopefully, I can see at least one of them there. When I got to the center, I was put to a stop. I saw my older brother, Cole and Zane tied by ropes, and a fire surrounding them. What surprised me is that he appeared to look the same when I last saw him. It was weird, there should be at least a small tail growing out of him and his complexion should be greenish…..

"Samurai!" Great! My cover's blown! I did not expect for Cole to open his mouth. Normally, Jay would do that. Kai turned around quickly.

"Ugh, thanks A LOT Cole!" I shouted sarcastically at him. Cole smiled nervously at me and Zane just shook his head.

"Yeah Cole, thanks a lot!" Kai said, smirking. I then realized that his eye color was different. Instead of the normal hazel eyes, he has blood red eyes. Very creepy.

"Kai, I think I know what's going on….or partly. I know about the prophecy, and the force. I know why they want you. They must've done something to you that make you do this. You have to fight it!" I shouted at him, but I mentally faced palmed afterward. I forgot about the suit. How they don't know who I really am. I also forgot that Zane and Cole were there, and practically heard me. By luck, I hope they were confused about the prophecy.

"What is going on?" Zane asked curiously. At first, Kai was also shocked, but he quickly remembered afterwards.

"Uh…..I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kai exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at me. Thank goodness, he still remembers his promise. I saw his left eye turn hazel, but it quickly became blood red again. He withdrew his sword and charged at me. I quickly got my S-shaped boomerang and defended myself when he struck.

"Kai, you're still in there, I know it!" I shoutedly-whispered to him. "You still defended my identity, you remembered your promise. Don't give in to them!"

"I think you've got this all wrong!" He snapped at me. "Just because I'm true to my promise doesn't mean I'm still the person I was before. You'll have to say goodbye to him." I widened my eyes there, and I was distracted, so he took that chance and hit the blow, he kicked my face. Fortunately, my helmet never came off. I fell to the ground, and I never had the strength to go up. He pointed the Sword of Fire at me, and muttered,

"Weak." Right when I thought, _this might be it_, but I heard a voice that I love even more than before now.

"Kai, stop!"

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

I guess I had right timing when I came to Ouroboros, because I saw Kai almost delivering a final blow to the Samurai. He looked at me with blood red eyes. What happened to him? I think this is what Sensei Wu meant.

"Hey Jay! Glad you could join the club!" Kai said and threw a net at the Samurai, making him completely immobile.

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty glad." I said nervously. Even though this was the same Kai I know, I feel nervous and a little scared of him. I mean, who wouldn't? Those blood red eyes scare me! And have you seen his face? It looks so evil and intimidating!

He used he sword to throw a flame at me, but I dodged in time. I shot lightning at his feet and he screamed while dodging it. I couldn't help but laugh at that. That's when he got angry.

"Jay!" The Samurai shouted angrily at me.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Samurai! But that was funny for me!" I snapped back. "I would love it if you have an idea on how we could get out of this mess! Hmm?"

"I would, of course if I wasn't held tight by these ropes!" I am really annoyed with the Samurai right now! Kai struck a punch at me.

"Wow, Jay, you're actually even more of a fight then they are! Even with the Samurai distracting you!" Hey, Kai just complimented me!

"Why, thank you! Now, if the Samurai would be ever so kind as to-Oof!"

"But you are still distracted." He snickered at that and I groaned. I was on the ground. Alright he's serious now. I know then and there what he wants to do to me. Or what he thinks he wants to do to me.

"Listen Kai, whatever it is that's making you do this, fight it! You don't want to do this! You're our brother, remember?" I asked him, trying to convince him to not kill me.

"Then why does it feel so right to do this?" He asked me, partly confused, and partly curious.

"Because whatever is doing this to you is making this…_**thing**_, seem so natural!" I exclaimed and he looked into my eyes. I saw his eyes have a mixture of blood red and hazel. He was gripping his head. He must be coming back!

"Jay, run." He mumbled, but I didn't exactly hear.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Take the others and run! I can't resist!" He said and gripped his sword. His eyes were now glowing and were blood red. He was holding on to his hand, which was probably out of his control.

"Go guys! GO!" He yelled. It looks like he's losing control. I better take his word for it.

"What about-"

"There's no time Samurai! Let's go!" I took my nunchucks, untied the Samurai, cut the ropes with Cole's scythe that was conveniently placed on the floor and handed Cole and Zane their weapons, Zane's weapon was also conveniently placed on the floor. I grabbed on to the Samurai and made my jet again. When I was sure the others' weapons were transformed, I flew off. I think I saw the Samurai look back and closed his eyes out of hurt. There was one thing I thought: the Samurai must be close to Kai.

_**Nya's P.O.V.**_

I looked back at Kai, and I immediately looked back at Jay. Kai collapsed on the ground. He couldn't control himself; I saw the hurt, concern, and worry in his eyes. I almost cried, but I resisted the urge to. Right now, me crying might totally break my cover.

"How do you know Kai?" I heard Jay speak up. For the first time ever since I was the Samurai, it wasn't suspicion, it was pure confusion and curiosity.

"Let's just say, I'm a friend of his." I said. He didn't push me further; probably because he figured that I wasn't gonna tell my identity any time soon. I suddenly thought of something.

"Jay."

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna help you guys anymore about Kai."

"What?" He asked, anger must be boiling inside of him.

"I think I'm not needed anymore in this mission. If I'm involved anymore in this situation, I'd have to reveal my identity."

"Then why won't you now!?" I know he's angry, I just told him I'm Kai's close friend, and now I'm just leaving this mission. Basically, I'm leaving Kai like this.

"It's complicated. Just ask Nya for help, I'm sure she won't say no." This is what I thought; I should just go as myself, not the Samurai. Then, all _this _(1) will make sense.

"Maybe." After that, I made him open the jet, and I flew off with my jetpack that was conveniently **not** out of gas. I just have to fly fast. If I make it home in time, no one will get suspicious. I'm sorry for Jay though, he seems so confused right now. I just hope I'll make it up to him when I'm myself, not the Samurai.

**Alright I'm done! Phew, the last part was hard! I made it NayXJay a little in this chapter, but I also was careful not to make it overboard, so Jay won't get awkward. Anyway, why I put (1)?**

**1. I just want to explain what Nya meant by _this_. She meant how she showed signs of care for her brother. **

**So, most of you must have said before that, 'Kai is so messed up.' or 'Wow, what happened to Kai?' in Chapter 3. Well now, you know he's even more messed up now. Sorry Kai, just doing it for the fans! Anyway, I hope you R&R! And you can give me ideas too! I love me some ideas for this fanfic!**


	6. Kai, Meet Bosco!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, school was tough, but now it's our semester break so I may be updating a little more often…I don't know for sure, because we were left with piles of homework but I'll do my best! Anyway, I can see that the review numbers are reducing so if y'all don't mind, can you please review? Every review counts! R&E!**

**Disclaimer: When was the last time I did this? Oh yeah-oh wait, that wasn't it….Well anyway, I don't own Ninjago or any character here. Except maybe for the OCs I'm gonna put here, but anyone else? Nope, not a chance.**

_**Kai's P.O.V.**_

Ugh. Does my head hurt or what? That must've been some hit I had, because it hurts so-wait, why is Skales looking at me? **(Seems a little OOC, I'll try to fix that)**

"Uh, hypno freak, why are you looking at me?" I decided to give the Serpentine tribes nicknames, because I've been around these types for quite a while. I'm trying to make bad situations like this a little lighter. Normally Jay would do that, but because of what I went through, anything can happen. **(Okay so I didn't fix the OOCness, but I did give a reason for it! **** Alright, don't judge me.) **Anyway, I think Skales has gone crazy too because he jumped back when I talked to him.

"What? Was it something I said?" I decided to tease him because I'm _that_ bored. Oh well, I make fun of bad guys all the time anyway.

"You-you're back to your annoying human self!" Wait, why did I forget the part that I was, for starters, _**not **_tied up in chains or something? I let him continue, he was bound to say something else.

"Your eyes are still blood red," Dang, I wish I had a mirror to see that. "but you have free will." I think he was gonna say something else, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Skales, _he_ wants to talk to the ninja now." He? Who's he?

"Alright then." Skales just went outside. I grew alert when the door opened and withdrew my sword.

"Now, now, no fighting." A Fangpyre came in, but not just a Fangpyre, that's the Fangpyre who bit me. Now that I can actually see him well, he was different than the rest. The other Fangpyre are red-and-white, he was white-and-red. I held my sword tight, and he seemed to notice.

"I said, _no fighting._" I don't know why, but I dropped my sword when he said that.

"How did you do that?"

"Young fire starter, (**I used the same name Skales gave him! :D) **I am of special blood. A Fangpyre specialist, as others may call me. My venom does not make organisms snakes, rather, my venom inserted in the organisms body, gives me the power to control that organism. Even more so than the Hypnobrai. And guess what? Our venom has no known antidote." Oh great, that was good news.

"Anymore news you wanna give me….uh, who are you?"

"Bosco."

"Alright…..Bosco, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes, that….subject." I have a bad feeling about this. "All I want you to do is to do everything I say. If you do so, I'll give you free will. If you don't, then say good bye to your freedom!"

"Hmm, your deal seems intriguing." I said, pretending to ponder on it. "But I think I have to deny it." For me, it was the most respectful way, but he seemed offended. Sheesh, he's too sensitive.

"Are you sure?" He sent me two mental image, both were horrific, and I knew it was the results of both choices.

"Are you serious? Of course I'd never do that! I think it's better if I don't know what I'm doing then actually knowing." Half of me couldn't believe what I was saying, but the other half knew that it was really true.

"Alright then. It makes no difference anyway." His eyes flashed red and I felt pain run through my body. I'm supposed to get used to this, but I'm not, so I screamed in pain. For some reason, I had a mental play in my head. I guess this means a battle will ensue.

* * *

_**Nya's P.O.V. (It's easier to have Nya's point of view, because we're both girls.)**_

I finally saw the Bounty ahead of me. Only one problem: Sensei Wu saw me. I quickly flew to my room and entered through my window. By the time I was there, Sensei Wu was already sitting there, cross-legged, drinking tea as usual.

"I see your back, Nya."

"How did you know?" I dumbly asked after I took off my helmet. It was alright because the door was closed.

"For one, you entered your own room." That's the reason I said, "dumbly asked". "But I knew it from the start."

_**Flashback happening now:**_

_**(A.N. Flashback's have no P.O.V. If ever there are stray thoughts then that would be mine.)**_

"Bye Nya, make sure Lloyd stays out of trouble!" Kai exclaimed as he waved goodbye to his sister.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it!" Nya shouted back. Looks like Jay was a little late…

"Woah Wisp! That thing won't hurt you!" Nya ran over to where all the commotion was. Turns out Wisp was freaking out over a little lady bug. _Must have been a childhood phobia or something. _Nya thought.

"It's alright Wisp, it won't hurt you." Nya cooed. She was always good with animals, so she's placed 2nd in the "Best Dragon Caretaker". Cole, of course, was 1st, as he was the most attached to them. Anyway, Nya rubbed a special spot of the dragon, the left side of its head, and Wisp calmed down and managed to fly.

"Th-thanks for the help Nya!" Jay stuttered. Nya always did love that, since it was her proof that he has feelings for her too. "I-I'm sorry you c-couldn't come."

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it." She gave a smile that said otherwise, so he flew off. When the blue ninja left, she headed over to her room. She split in half a lamp (I think) emitting red and orange light and it revealed a button. She pressed it and a huge exo-suit was revealed. It wasn't done yet though.

"Time to get working."

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu was casually walking by the Bounty. He stopped when he heard some noise coming from inside Nya's door. He opened it, ever so carefully and saw what she was doing. He quickly, but carefully closed the door and continued walking. He continued strolling around the Bounty, wondering what was the use of whatever she was doing.

_**Flashback ending now…..**_

"Wow, I can't believe I was clumsy enough to not lock my door." Sensei Wu smiled and shook his head.

"You were still careful enough to keep it a secret from the others." I smiled at this.

"Well, I think I'll be leaving you here in private." Sensei said and left. Well, that was a short talk. Anyway, after I had a change of clothes, I opened the door and was shocked to see Lloyd. I think he was about to open it…

"Nya! There you are! I was wondering where you were. You didn't come out. Did you even notice when Kai was taken by the Serpentine?" So that's how Kai ended up all the way to Ouraboros, he was taken!

"Um, actually no. I was just….probably out in Ninjago City! I was there for about…3 hours." I just hope Lloyd doesn't notice anything. Especially the time I said that was probably not going to fit in with the situation.

"Oh, okay." Yeah, he isn't suspicious! Probably….. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that the guys are back, but Sensei said their efforts were fruitless." I felt down. I tried to forget but Lloyd reminded me otherwise.

"Thanks Lloyd. I'll be there in a jiff." Lloyd nodded and ran away. I took some time to make sure everything was in place and no sign of Samurai equipment or anything that will give me away was seen. Once I was sure, I headed to where the guys were. They all had frowns on their faces, clearly disappointed about their fruitless search.

"Hey guys, found anything?" It looked like they didn't want to tell me.

"Yeah. Kai was….different. He wasn't acting himself and was being forced by I don't know what to help the Serpentine." Cole was the brave one who told us.

"We also found that he was part of an ancient prophecy of the Serpentine. One including wiping out all organisms on the surface of the earth." Jay backed up.

"Typical." Lloyd muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"And the Samurai….left." Zane said. He didn't want to tell us probably because Jay seemed furious. Jay crossed his arms and faced another direction.

"Yeah, because of his own selfish desires." He muttered loud enough for all of us to hear. I was kind of guilty. Making Jay angry like that, making him hating the Samurai more. He was kind of right. I ditched them for my own selfish desires. Hopefully I can make it up to him when I come with them. Well, if I come with them.

"Did he say something else?" I asked, just to bring the topic up.

"Actually yes. He suggested that you come with us." Zane happily said. It was whether because of the other topic I brought up, or because maybe, just maybe, Jay will cheer up knowing I was coming. Again, _**if **_I was coming.

"What do you think Sensei?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"It's not such a bad idea, actually. Since you are Kai's sister, you are involved in this situation as much as the ninja are." I did a little victory dance in my head. I was going to come!

"Thanks Sensei!" I exclaimed.

"For now you must rest. You four have a big day ahead of you." We all nodded and bowed to Sensei and we all went to our rooms. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. I was in deep thought of what might happen tomorrow, but eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sensei Wu's P.O.V. (I hope I get this right…)**_

"Well, I'm guessing I have to go to bed too." I nodded sternly.

"Alright. Good night uncle!" Lloyd soon went away leaving me alone. I decided that I should meditate before I sleep. Hopefully, I'll find something about Kai.

I was deep in meditation when I had a vision.

_**Now, for your entertainment, here is Sensei Wu's vision!**_

_**(A.N. Same with flashback. Other A.N. This will be more specific then Sensei's vision, since you are and audience.)**_

Kai walked up to an underground cave with Skales and Bosco. He walked up to a cliff and drew a circle with his sword. It became a ring of fire once he was done.

"Do you have the ingredients?" Kai asked Bosco.

"Of course I do." Bosco handed over a small pack. Kai reached in and got dirt, ice and a few wires from it. But these weren't just ordinary things. They all came from the places the ninja found the Golden Weapons. He placed all ingredients in and added a spark of fire to all of them. A huge cloud of red, black, blue, and white smoke appeared and floated all the way to the top.

"That's it? A cloud of smoke?" Skales asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Of course it's not. It will be completed in 2 days." Kai responded as he was walking to them. "Now let's go, I'm tired of this place."

_**End of event is happening right about…..NOW!**_

"Oh my. Our time is running out."

**Okay, that is the end! I hope that was good. Well anyway, I have nothing else to say but: PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! Now, it's almost 10 p.m. and I need to get some shut eye. Good night! zzzzzzzzz**


	7. Arva and Noah: The Two Companions

**Hey guys! I've updated, yay! Anyway, in this chapter I'm going to introduce an OC who pretty much has an important role. Two OCs actually, but the other is just a companion. Anyway, that OC has been in my head from almost the very beginning, so I hope you like her! And him! And sorry if this seems rushed!**

_**This happened at the same time Kai headed home with Jay and Lloyd and events onward.**_

_**No P.O.V. (Haven't done that before in this fanfic…)**_

A golden eagle and a Husky puppy were roaming around a desert looking for food. They have been alone together for 3 years. Another 3 years, the eagle was with the puppy's mom, who instantly died after giving birth to her one male puppy. His fur was white and brown, so he was just ordinary when you look at him.

"Hey Arva, when are we gonna get some food? I'm starving! Hey, is that a lizard? Can we eat lizards? Because I'm really hungry and-"

"_**NO Noah**_, you can't eat that lizard. We're going to get some food when I find them. Now stay quiet so I can concentrate on looking for prey, got it?"

"Okay! But how about-"

"_**No talking!**_" As all puppies, Noah was very impatient and hyper, so he can be quite annoying some times. In a few minutes, Noah spotted a chicken out in the open.

"HEY ARVA, I FOUND A CHICK-"

"Be quiet! Do you wanna scare it away?" The eagle was then engulfed in a yellow light and was now a yellow wolf. She took the extra precaution because they did not eat for a day, and she didn't want to blow this chance. Luckily there were still a few grasses here and there, so she can blend in. Well, blend in enough to fool the chicken.

"Stay hidden. We don't want to attract any attention." The pup nodded and Arva slowly approach the chicken. Before she even had the chance to jump up and get it, 2 Serpentine underground headed towards it and quickly caught it. One a Constrictai and the other a Hypnobrai.

"Dang these Serpentine!" Arva silently mumbled.

"Awesome, we got another one! We are gonna be filled tonight!" The Constrictai exclaimed as he examined the chicken. The Hypnobrai took no notice to what he said and had other thoughts.

"Do you think that that prophecy will work? I mean, the Great Devourer seems like a good idea too."

"I don't care which idea is better. I just want these surface dwellers gone! Especially those pesky humans, thinking that they own the place!"

"It is weird though, why would they let a human, nevertheless a _ninja,_ take charge of this…"

"Well, we can't change the prophecy now can we? Let's just see how this works out. Hopefully Skales and Bosco know what they're doing. Actually, I hate the fire ninja most of all, so him being here is not exactly a walk in the park."

_**Fire ninja?**__ The prophecy's already starting? I've gotta find a way to stop all this! _Arva thought as she quickly ran to the Serpentine and took their catch. Like I said, no way is she gonna blow this chance. She ran as quickly as she can away from them, and she was lucky enough to not get chased by the Serpents. Just a "Stupid Wolf!" by them. She then saw Noah looking at her, very excited.

"Alright Arva, you got it!" Noah exclaimed, looking at her prize.

"Not here Noah." She said and transformed into a yellow horse with brown hair. "Hop on! We need to get out of here!" Little Noah did as told.

"But why-" He didn't even get the time to finish as Arva already started running. Noah decided to hang on and ask questions later. And by hang on, I mean bite her saddle. (Yes, she has an automatic saddle when she's a horse.)

* * *

After 30 minutes of running, Arva finally came across a thick forest. She transformed into a teenage girl when they entered. She has brown wavy hair with yellow highlights and was wearing a casual shirt with animal patterns, maong pants, and rubber shoes, making her ready to run if needed. She was panting heavily and crossed her arms. Her transformation caused Noah to fly up in the air.

"Woah!" Noah exclaimed and landed on Arva's arms, making them both collapse.

"Ouch." Noah said as he got up. Arva let herself up after she regained her breath.

"Arva, why were you in such a hurry to get here? It's not like something important happened!" Noah asked, clearly confused of his companion's actions.

"Actually, something important did happen. The prophecy has been fulfilled." Worry and an expression that said, 'I don't believe you' were shown on his face.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard a conversation by the Serpentine. You do know what will happen when the prophecy becomes true, right?" Noah flashed a nervous smile.

"Well, actually, no. But I know it's really bad!" Arva sighed.

"Let's eat first." Noah nodded enthusiastically and they both got set for dinner.

The two were enjoying a dinner of roasted chicken. Arva wasn't that good of a cook, but good enough to make something edible. The older of the two repeated the prophecy, and Noah seemed to lose his appetite a little.

"So you're saying…" The pup was at a loss for words.

"If it comes true, than no life will remain here on the surface of the earth." Noah paled.

"Well, what can we do?" The pup asked.

"My mom said that if this happens, we have to find a flying ship-"

"A flying ship? That's awesome!" Noah interrupted. Arva cleared her throat and he remained quiet.

"A flying ship that is home to four ninja. It is also home to a girl who's a sister of the ninja of fire, their Sensei, and the Sensei's nephew."

"But the Serpentine said that the fire ninja is with them! That means there are only 3, right?" She nodded.

"We have to ask help from them. With our forces combined, we might be just powerful enough to stop this." Arva ended.

"Don't you mean your forces combined? I'm just a normal dog!" Noah felt a little left out of this mission.

"I don't think so. I mean, you're not ordinary, you can talk to humans!"

"Yeah, but you have the power to talk dogs."

"No, your mom talked to my dad, right?" Noah nodded.

"You said so before." He thought out loud.

"Well, that means that you can probably talk to normal humans too!" Noah seemed bummed out.

"Yeah, but talking to normal humans isn't that special…" Noah's head was down. Arva went over to Noah and patted him.

"Noah, your mom was really special," Noah looked up. "So what difference does it make to you? Who knows? Maybe you'll get powers like hers!" Noah smiled enthusiastically.

"Like shooting electric blasts? Or, or having the power to make things frozen?" Noah asked, eccentric.

"Yeah, just like that." She smiled. She then looked at the sun setting.

"Hey Noah," Noah directed his attention to her. "We better get some sleep. So that first thing in the morning, we'll start our search."

"But, it's not even dark!" He complained.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that evil never rests. The more time we waste, the lesser the chance we have at stopping this prophecy." Noah sighed, but obeyed her anyways. And besides, he was also sort of glad. He never had any adventure like this. Maybe this will be fun.

**Alright, I am done! I hoped you liked this chapter, and also liked Arva and Noah! And if you've noticed, I based Noah's suggestions with the ninja's powers! See, see? Did you get that? Well anyway, please R&R and if you have any, send me your ideas! :D**


	8. Perry The Falcon

**Okay, I'm updating again! I see that the last chapter was definitely _not _a crowd pleaser, but at least I still got reviews! A big thank you to Wafflegirl0304 and Xion98 for reviewing no matter what!**

_**Arva's P.O.V. **_

I woke up early in the morning to hear something moving in the bush nearby. I transformed into a lion and made a fighting pose. I sensed the threat was coming out so I readied my self. The one making the noise was actually not a threat at all.

"Noah?" I found my jaw drop when I saw him carrying a bag of whatever in his mouth. "Whatcha have there?" He dropped the bag and all different sorts of fruits and berries came out.

"Breakfast! When I woke up, you were still sleeping so I thought of bringing you breakfast so we can start finding the flying ship early!" Good ol' Noah, so enthusiastic of things.

"Nice job Noah! I've got to say, I'm impressed! You looked for food all by yourself?" Noah nodded proudly. Maybe he was much more independent than I thought….

"So, as soon as we have breakfast we'll leave?" I nodded and he seemed to eat so fast, it looked like I wasn't even halfway done with my breakfast and he'd already finished it! He must really be excited for this trip. Once I finished my breakfast, I turned into my golden eagle form. Noah seemed to be ready with all the stuff we need for survival, but I just needed to make sure.

"Noah, do you have everything we need?"

"Yup! I've got our leftover berries and these weird leaves you'd asked me to bring! Why did you?"

"Those are very special healing leaves. Some say it could even bring the dead back to life. They're called Papagaling leaves. I know, it's a weird name, but we can't do a thing about it." He looked at the leaves and smiled. I just hope nothing bad will happen on the way. I couldn't forgive myself if he got hurt. Even though we have these leaves, my mom said I should _never_ use it for my own selfish desires, because they're needed for healing someone important. Actually, I had these leaves on me all the time. She gave it to me before...before she breathed her last breath. We started my journey and I, of course lead the way, but I have a feeling this will only be a short one, compared to others I've faced.

* * *

4 hours have past and we had no sign of at least a sail or something. I can tell Noah is tired because he's struggling to keep up with me. I decided to give the poor boy a break, but I had no idea where. Luckily I found a pond nearby and I lead him to it.

"Noah, you should rest for a moment. I'll keep looking." I lead him to the pond and he lay down on the grass. We were in an open field, a meadow, so I wouldn't have that much of a hard time spotting him. I continued to fly ahead until I reached a cliff. We were actually on a mountain, and I never noticed. Huh, weird. When I rested on the cliff, I saw a city. I felt uncomfortable with the smoke that enters my lungs, but I managed.

I then saw something out of the ordinary for me, a falcon, probably a Peregrine Falcon was in the city. I heard my mom say it's normal for Peregrines to stay in the city but nonetheless, that's just weird. I decided to fly toward him. As most girls do, I'm going to ask some questions, no matter how crazy I may sound like.

"Excuse me, have you seen a…..flying ship somewhere?" He looked dumbfounded, because of the way he tilted his head. "Oh, you probably didn't, it was a crazy question anyway." I turned around and flew away, but I was stopped when he spoke.

"No, I was just shocked. Not many people, let alone animals, know about it. Even if they did, they wouldn't believe in such a thing." I smiled at that. When mom first told me about the ship, I thought she ate something weird that morning, now with her gone, I think I can believe her words better. So here I am now, trying to find said thing. "Anyway, I have seen that ship more than once. Actually, I'm a friend of a guy who lives there." Wow, that was really lucky. I'm definitely gonna use the 'ask questions' technique more often from now on.

"Well, do you know where it is right now?"

"Yeah, follow me." He's actually trusting me and leading the way? I thought he would just give me directions! This guy's nice. But wait, Noah's back there! I stopped him before he could get even farther.

"Yeah, wait a second. I'm glad you're leading the way than just giving directions and all-"

"No, it's fine. I have nothing better to do." That was polite and impolite at the same time, but I continued anyway.

"Anyway, I know you've done more than enough but, can you do me another favor?" He tilted his head but nodded nonetheless. I decided to lead the way. I didn't bother looking back because I heard flapping behind me. I went back to where Noah is and saw him sleeping. He looks cute when he's asleep. I landed by him and I knew the Peregrine did too because I heard the rustle of grass.

"Hey, um, uh…." It's hard addressing him without a name. I decided to ask. "What's your name?"

"Peregrine." Wow, that seems like a huge coincidence.

"Can I just call you Perry?" He shrugged, which I take as a yes.

"So, Perry, I need you to help me lift this kid." I said and pointed to Noah.

"Are you sure about that? He seems a little….heavy." Yup, he is, but I won't tell anything about that...

"Yeah, because he's a Husky, but maybe we can pull it off." He shrugged again, which I, again, take as a yes. I gently shook Noah's body and his eyes snapped open.

"What, huh? Oh, Arva, it's you! Have you found something yet? Who's your friend?" He said and quickly stood up, and shook afterwards. **(You know how dogs shake their body when they're wet or something? Well that's what Noah did.)**

"Oh, Peregrine, this is Noah. Noah, this is Peregrine. But you can call him Perry!"

"So, why is he here?"

"He knows where the flying ship is."

"Great! How are we gonna get there?" Noah asked. I turned to Perry and sighed.

"So, can you do it?"

"What, carry him? It's alright; I guess we can pull it off." He said, quoting the exact (in a way) same words I used. We both got Noah (each of us carried one front paw) and with the heavy load that is Noah, I let Perry lead the way as I was just flapping my wings, focusing on carrying Noah, than actually moving from one place to another.

After a few minutes, we spotted the ship, but it wasn't exactly flying. Rather, parked on a mountain meadow. **(What is it with me and mountains today?)** It (I'm talking about the ship, if you don't know.) was big, but I've seen bigger. Noah though, was fascinated.

"Woah, that thing's huge! Can I run around it?" Dogs and their exercise, I can never really understand it. Even when I'm a dog myself. Once we were close enough to ground, we dropped Noah. I wasn't feeling my tiredness that much until I dropped Noah. I wasn't as tired as my previous run, but I was nevertheless tired. Carrying Noah who is 2 or 3 times bigger than me? No way! But maybe I'm complaining a bit much. Perry, who weighs only 20 pounds, (therefore should even have a harder time since I'm 30 pounds) doesn't even look like even the least bit tired! Oh well, he's weird at times, but nice.

"So, why did you want to find this ship?" He asked when we got to its front. I looked up at it and back to him.

"I kind of….need help. You know someone who lives there right?" He nodded. "Well, is he, er, um, a ninja?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Actually...yes." Phew, I didn't come all the way here for nothing!

"Had you ever hear about the problem they're facing?" He shook his head. He and his friend probably wasn't that close. **(She's so wrong! *gets hit by a rock* Alright, alright, no spoiling!) **Oh wait, I just thought of something, he's a falcon and his friend's a ninja, (a.k.a. human) how are they friends when their so long distance? Hm, there must be more to this guy than meets the eye.

"Well, it's hard to explain so I'll just tell your friend and his friends later." He seemed to tilt his head. It was whether because of how I said it, or...

"How?" Yup, that's what he's tilting about. I sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" He nodded slowly, unsure of what will happen. I let the light engulf me and I was human again. He seemed to jump slightly, though I was surprised he didn't faint or something. The last time I showed myself (true human self) to an animal, he fainted on the spot.

"How? How is this possible?" He asked and I knelt down so I can talk to him properly.

"I have these special powers that came from my mother that enables me to transform into any animal I want." I transformed into an eagle again. "But I don't wanna show myself as a human." I lied. My mom just told me to show myself to them as my eagle form and keep my powers a secret.

"It's alright; I can keep this a secret." I smiled. He acted like we'd been best friends for a long time. I actually never had that many friends, so I'm glad I found one.

"Great! Thanks!"

"But can you talk to them when you're an animal?" I looked at him like it was obvious.

"Yeah. Of course I can." He nodded and flew towards the ship.

"Well, we better not waste any time. If you seek help from the ninja, it must be important." I shrugged. I looked to my left and saw Noah. I actually forgot he was here.

"Come on Noah, let's go. Just don't make that much noise alright?" He nodded and I tried to carry him, but failed.

"Here, I'll help." Perry said and we both carried him together. I was shocked that he didn't laugh at my attempts. I know I would. Right now though, I wasn't focusing much about where I was going. Rather, I was worried about what I'll say to the ninjas (wait, what's the plural of ninja?) that doesn't make me seem like a crazy bird. I'm here hoping everything will go out smoothly. And also hoping that Noah doesn't mess things up. I know I seem like I'm blaming Noah, but the last time I had to talk to somebody about something important, Noah came along and made it awkward and harder to convince that guy. But that's a story for another time, right now I had to focus, as I heard chattering ahead.

**Alright, I'm finally done! Look, I gave the falcon a name! He really needed one. And if you guys are wondering, no I am not pairing Arva with Perry, I have other plans for the two of them. And besides, Arva's human, Perry's not. I'm going to try to give both of them pairings for fairness, but that may take a while…..or will it? Anyway, please review, I'd appreciate it! Oh, and sorry if this is corny, I feel like it's corny.**


	9. Explanation

**Hey guys! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter. I'm also sorry for the random introduction from Avrva and Noah. I hope you guys can forgive me! XP Anyway, I just thought of it now that Noah's age is totally wrong. So I'll make him 6 months old. And so everything will actually fit, I'll make Arva travel with Noah's mom for 6 years so now everything's all fine. Anyway, again, I hope you forgive me and I hope this chapter is worth it! I'll make sure to put Kai and the other ninja next chapter, I promise! Oh, and last remarks on my first author's note: I MISS NINJAGO SO MUCH! WHY WAS THE ENDING THAT SIMPLE AND SHORT?! THEY COULD HAVE JUST MADE THE EPISODE A 1 HOUR SPECIAL SO IT WOULD BE WORTH WHILE BUT NOOOO THEY JUST HAD TO END IT IN ESTIMATEDLY 22 MINUTES! That is all.**

**Disclaimer: You know the yadda yadda. I just wanna go to the story already so Idon'townNinjago'scharactersandtheshowNinjago itself,justabunchofOCsandstuff.**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"I guess this is where I stop." Perry said. Arva grew confused and worried because of his action.

"Why?"

"They probably just think of me as just a regular falcon who gives them the way to good fortune, so if I come in, they probably think I'm leading them to something. You should probably just call me when you need me." Arva shook her head.

"No way, Perry. You're coming with me. Whatever happens, you're probably more used to them than I am. Especially since I haven't had human contact in 6 years. I pretty much need you right now." Perry considered this for a moment.

"Alright, I am coming with you." Arva practically jumped for joy. (Just an expression) She knocked on the door (with her bill. **(Always remember she's an eagle right now.)** and waited for an answer. When she heard the door click, her heart was beating so fast, it was like a drum roll. **(Drum roll please! *drum rolls, literally* That's not helping.) **As the door opened, she saw an old man with a ridiculously long white beard. Surprisingly, he was as calm as ever when he saw her.

"Oh, you're here. But you're too late. The ninja and Nya have already left." This left Arva dumbfounded. Perry just stood (or is it just flapping his wings there, or flying there, or floating there?) there, expressionless. "Come in. I'll introduce you to my nephew." As they came in, Arva leaned closer to Perry.

"Uh, Perry? Can you tell me a little something about this guy?" Perry nodded.

"I do not know much about him, but I do know that he is very wise, and he is training the ninja so they can reach their full potential. And one will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." She widened her eyes.

"How'd you know about this stuff?"

"I've been at their side even before they knew I was there." _Okay, weird. He sounds so much like a stalker. _Arva thought. Anyway, after that conversation did Arva look at her surroundings. Judging by the place, this pretty much looks like a Dining Room. A table, some mats, a pot of tea with cups in the center, yup. Totally a Dining Room.

"Hey uncle, what's with all the animals?" **(Remember, Lloyd's new, so he doesn't know the falcon is Zane's.)**

"We're not just _animals, _we're _special animals_. Ones that could talk…..well, except Perry." Arva explained. Lloyd widened his eyes and jumped up when he heard her talk.

"Woah! You guys can talk?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear what Arva say? We can talk!" Noah answered.

"Again, except for Perry." Arva said plainly. Sensei Wu raised an eyebrow at this.

"Perry, who's….Perry?" Sensei Wu asked. Arva landed on the table and pointed to Perry.

"Perry. The falcon."

"The falcon….has a name?" Sensei Wu asked. Perry landed on the table too.

"Yeah, of course he does! All animals have names!" Noah exclaimed. After that, he found his tail and began to chase it. Arva sighed.

"Noah, can you get out for a moment?" Arva said.

"But Arvaaaa!"

"Please Noah, just play outside or something." Noah huffed and scratched on the door, symbolizing he wants out.

"Lloyd, you should go with him too. Keep an eye on him."

"Alright." Lloyd said and opened the door for Noah. Noah wagged his tail gratefully and ran out, followed by Lloyd, who closed the door.

"Now, about the whole, 'You're late, the ninja and Nya have already left' kind of thing. What were you talking about?" Sensei Wu poured himself a cup of tea, then looked at Arva and Perry.

"Tea?" Arva looked at him confused, but nodded anyway. She looked at Perry, who seemed to tilt his head.

"Make that two." Perry was really confused of her now. But Arva seemed to ignore it. Sensei Wu poured tea into two cups and handed each to Perry and Arva. Perry was reluctant to drink it but drank it anyway when he saw Arva. He didn't get what was so special about it though, it just tasted like hot water to him. But soon enough, to his surprise, he actually finished it. He was probably tired of the day's events. After Arva drank half her cup, she looked at Sensei Wu.

"So, about my question…."

"You are here because you wanted to talk to the ninja, right?" Arva nodded slowly. "Then that is your answer." She was still confused.

"But how did you know-"

"Your mother told me." If there was any tea left in her mouth she would have spit it in his face.

"What?! H-how?"

"Your mother and I were great friends, along with my brother. She was the one who created the Serpentine." Here is where she was really confused.

"But that makes no sense! The Serpentine absolutely **HATED **my mom!"

"Ah, but do you know why?" She shook her head.

"Long ago…"

_**I'm better at flashbacks, so yeah.**_

_Three teenagers were walking in a forest. They were going to a lake in the forest nearby to get some water. The girl was 17 with orange-red hair. One of the boys was 18 and had whitish-blonde hair. The other boy was older. He was 21 years old and had brown hair. Anyway, the trio was walking ahead until the girl stopped in her tracks._

"_Ariella, what's wrong?" The older boy, Garmadon asked._

"_Yeah, did some trees talk to you or something?" The younger one, Wu was the one who asked. Garmadon face-palmed._

"_Wu, Ariella understands **animals, **not trees." Garmadon specified._

"_Oh, right."_

"_I hear something farther inside the woods. Away from the path. Some animals are insulting and badly hurting another." _

"_Don't you mean bullyin-" Wu never got to finish his sentence as his older brother and Ariella have already gone out. "Hey, wait for me!" He then ran to where he thought Ariella and Garmadon went and soon caught up to them. Ariella transformed into an orange wolf, which made her go ahead of the boys._

"_Sometimes, I really wish we could do that." Wu said and Garmadon rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, whatever." As soon as they arrived, they saw a lot of forest animals surrounding something and making all sorts of noises. Ariella growled at the sight._

"_What are they surrounding?" Garmadon asked._

"_Snakes." She then barked and growled and did all sorts of threatening stuff (Sorry, don't know what to call them.) which caught the attention of the animals. All of them soon ran away to reveal the snakes. 5 to be exact. 4 were surrounding a snake that was badly wounded. Well, all of the animals **did** run away, except for 1. A tiger._

_**(Translation time:)**_

"_So Ariella, we meet again." The tiger said in its very threatening voice._

"_Tora. You're running out of threatening things to say." Ariella smirked. Tora was the impatient and offended type, even more than Garmadon._

"_But you aren't thinking straight. A wolf beating a tiger? As if." Ariella had enough of this. She needed to know what was going on._

"_What were you doing to the snakes?" Ariella spat. Tora smirked._

"_Giving them the proper treatment they deserve!"_

"_They don't deserve this! Just because they're different doesn't mean they have to go through all these…..insults. But now, not only are you insulting them, you're harming them like they're just some dust that you can step on!" Ariella argued. Tora gagged._

"_As if they ever deserve all this." Tora spat. "They're just some ugly little….belts that don't even deserve to live." The wolf growled._

"_All living things are important and have a significant role in the world." She said and got in front of the snakes protectively and growled. "Now go away before something bad happens." Tora rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever. You're efforts are useless anyway." She said and walked away._

"_Whatever she said, I bet that would be offensive enough to make you anger like that." Garmadon said as Ariella transformed back to her human self._

"_You bet it is." She said._

"_Guys! I think one of them is hurt!" Wu shouted which made Ariella run to him._

"_Why what's wrong?" She looked and almost cried when she saw the snake. It was so badly wounded, I think you could see its insides. _**(I for one, will barf at that.) **_One snake looked like it was crying._

"_I am so sorry Nathrach! I didn't mean-I had no intention of letting you get hurt, and I-I-" The young serpent was stopped. She was a beautiful blue cobra._

"_Panna, it's alright. I understand. I actually did this….for you. You don't need to apologize." The young serpent, Panna, looked heart-broken and joyful at the same time. Nathrach is a purple anaconda. _

"_Nathrach, buddy, are you going to be alright?" Sheshu, a big black, Constrictor snake asked. Nathrach looked sad._

"_No, don't tell me, you can't die Nathrach! You just can't!" Lind, a red-and-white pit viper shouted. Lind was Nathrach's best friend from birth. She was especially sad that this was going to happen._

"_I have no choice." Nathrach said weakly, eyes closing._

"_No, you have to do something! Anything!" Askook, the youngest of them all, desperately shouted to Ariella. Askook was a spitting cobra that was green. These snakes were surely called 'weirdos' because of their difference from the other snakes, so they were bullied and beaten all the time. Garmadon and Wu looked at Ariella, as if they could understand what the snake was saying. Ariella, through tears, transformed into a lioness and was engulfed in an orange light. In a few seconds, the whole scene was engulfed. _

_When the light faded, Ariella transformed and collapsed, which earned worried glances and a race between Garmadon and Wu. The reason? These 3 were as strong as rock when together, and so was their friendship. Nothing can fully break it._

"_Ariella! Are you alright?" Wu asked as Ariella slowly sat up and rubbed her head._

"_I'll be fine." As soon as she said that, one voice seemed to get them out of their moment. _

"_What-what happened?" The 3 looked to a giant snake. With….wait for it, arms and hands! The snake was as big as an adult human. The snake was purple, and had a very long neck and had a majestic long tail. This 'snake' is Nathrach._

"_Woah. Did we just understand what a **snake **just said?" Garmadon asked, dumb-founded. Arva was also baffled, along with Wu._

"_I don't understand also. How **can** you understand us? And more importantly, how can you two understand us? I thought Ariella was the only one who understands animals?" Sheshu asked. Ariella looked very confused now. Sheshu is now an even bigger burly snake that also had a very long tail, but he was shorter than an adult human actually. Ariella then examined the others. Panna was now bigger, and had red swirling eyes. Askook was also bigger, but this time, he actually has 4 eyes! He also had spikes on his head. Lind was also bigger **(Yes, I know, all of them are bigger, but I can't make a good description alright!) **but get this, she had two heads!_

"_Woah Lind, do you have two heads?" Askook asked, creeped out._

"_Shut." One said. "Up." The other growled. While Panna was examining herself, she remembered one thing._

"_Nathrach! You're alive!" She shouted and hugged him. Nathrach was shocked at first, but then hugged back. _

"_Aww, sweet." Lind said, but the other snakes gagged._

"_Uh, Ariella, what did you do to them?" Garmadon asked. She shook her head._

"_I have no idea, I just did what I did when I heal a living thing and then suddenly, they transformed!" Wu looked confused, but shrugged it off._

"_Hey, at least they're alright now, right?" Wu asked, which made the two lovesnakes _**(Get it? Lovesnakes? Hehehe. Aww, whatever.) **_part._

"_Thank you so much Ariella. If it weren't for you, Nathrach would have been dead by now." Panna said with gratitude. Ariella smiled. _

"_It's no problem. I just hope the others won't mess with you again." _

_**Flashback ending….**_

"Wow, that was amazing! But why do the Serpentine hate my mother?" Arva asked.

"What your mother did was very kind, but it turned out to be the worst mistake of our lives." But before Sensei Wu can continue, Nya's voice came in.

"_Sensei Wu! Are you there? We need a little help here." _

**Oh my gosh, look at that! This chapter is so long! He, sorry about the cliffie, it's just so fitting. Oh, and if you ask, "If the Serpentine weren't here when Garmadon was bitten, how exactly did he get bitten by the Great Devourer?" Well, that's easy, the Great Devourer was alive a long, long time ago. Oh and since I made this chapter, I messed up a timeline, didn't I? Oh well. Oh, and I made younger Wu and Garmadon act like the personalities of two ninja now. Do you know who those two ninja are? Take a guess in the review and I'll see if you're right! Anyway, hope this long chapter is worth my absence and that you would R&R! Ugh wait, last author's note, I have a poll in my account so you better check it out. Thanks!**


	10. The Ninja Are Back!

**Hello Fanfictioners! Wow, school, very hard. Anyways, you guys may or may not be happy to know that Christmas Break is coming soon….in a few weeks. I know, I know, it's still long but I assure you, I'll do my best to update. Anyway, I'd like to congratulate WaffleGirl0304 and all other people who got my last question right! The correct answer is Jay and Cole. So um yeah. R&E! Oh yeah, and this chapter is during the night before Nya and the ninja's journey to bring Kai back.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.**

"_Jay, you have to help Zane! I'll handle him!" Jay looked at Cole unsurely. "Just…do it Jay!" Jay nodded and ran over to Zane. Then Cole turned around to face his friend, now enemy, Kai. The ninja of fire._

"_That was pretty dumb of you to fight me alone, since I am now stronger than you are." He said, filled with confidence._

"_I have no other choice. If they want to find another cure then let them. I just don't want them to watch me do this…..Kai, you can still break out of this spell. So I don't have to do this. You still have a choice." Cole begged Kai, who just spat in his direction._

"_You'll never be able to do that. You may be the ninja of earth, but you are as weak as cotton." Cole sighed calmly. Completely oblivious to the insult._

"_Then I have no other choice. I'm sorry brother." Kai rolled his eyes before the two charged at each other, weapons ready. Both had equal amount of strength right now. When someone attacks, the other defends. When Cole hit the ground with his scythe, causing an earthquake, Kai dodged it and threw fire at him._

"_Kai, you're making this harder than it supposed to be!" Cole said as he got to dodge Kai's attack. He then charged at Kai with his scythe again, which Kai dodged._

"_Oh, am I? Then let me help you!" Kai exclaimed as he tripped Cole with his foot, which made Cole drop his scythe. Cole scrambled to get his scythe but Kai stomped on his chest._

"_Now let's see who's ending who." Kai said as he was about to deliver a final blow to Cole._

**_Cole's P.O.V._**

I woke up with a gasp. I was panting as if my life had depended on it. That was a horrible dream, I would never imagine Kai to do that….to anyone for that matter. I know he's headstrong and impatient, but he would never cross the line. He's always managed to cool his temper. It was just now that I realized I was thirsty so I got out of my bed and to the kitchen to drink water. While I was passing through though, I heard a gasp and realized it came from Sensei's room. I peeked through the hole in the door and saw Sensei panting. I decided to knock on the door. After a few seconds, Sensei opened the door.

"Oh, Cole. What do you need?" Sensei asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I heard you gasp and I was wondering what's wrong." Sensei sighed.

"I was meditating when the spirit smoke gave me a vision."

"What was your vision?" I was curious. If Sensei's so concerned, this must be important.

"Kai was fulfilling the prophecy."

"What, you mean now?"

"I'm afraid so. You should wake up the others. We have to save Kai as soon as possible. If not, then all things on Ninjago's surface will be destroyed." I nodded and ran to the others. I arrived at our room. They were all sleeping so peacefully, I almost didn't want to wake them up. But I had to…..

"Guys! Wake up!" I exclaimed, just enough to wake them up. I heard groaning from Zane, but not from Jay. Typical.

"Zane, try to wake up Jay." I ordered and he nodded. I ran to Nya's room and stopped at the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I just didn't want to disturb her. I mean, what would I feel if my brother was being controlled by the enemy and sometime later, becomes the enemy? I'd probably be in serious pressure. I don't know how it feels though. Once my mother gave birth, fate made sure I was the only one she'd ever have as a son. But enough of that, I don't want to show my weakness to other people. I should be a strong leader. After all, people look up to me as one. So I should be one.

"Cole?" I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard Nya's voice. "What's going on?"

"It's your brother." As soon as I said that, she became fully alert.

"Why? What happened to him?!" She almost shouted at me.

"He's fulfilling the prophecy. Sensei said we should snap him out of this before it's too late."

"I'll be there in a sec." After that, she closed the door. No, rather, slammed the door at my face. That's going to take some time getting used to. Anyway, I went back to the room only to see Zane trying very hard to wake Jay. Also, failing. He always was the problem in these kinds of situations. I walked up to the two.

"Move Zane." He looked at me and nodded. After that, I effortlessly pushed him out of the bed. He landed with a thud.

"Hey! Ow! What was that for?"

"We need to go, Jay. Kai and the rest of the world are counting on us." Jay became serious and stood dusted himself off.

"I know we're going to hurry and everything, but can we stop by for breakfast?" I smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Focus Jay!"

"But I'm hungry!" I smacked him again….even forcefully. "You can smack me all you want. But I'm not going to move normally without something to eat."

"Come on Jay. Perhaps, you should do it for Nya." Zane said which made Jay run outside.

"Nice going Zane!"

"Thank you." When we reached outside, we saw Jay was already in his Storm Glider.

"Come on you slowpokes, hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and made my scythe the Tread Assault. Zane did the same with his weapon and made it the Snowmobile. When we were about to go, Nya ran outside.

"Wait up guys!" She shouted as she got off the Bounty.

"Wow." I heard Jay say. **(Rhyming words are fun! ^^) **Nya was wearing a plain red t-shirt with a red and yellow jacket. She was wearing jeans and had white and black shoes. Her hair was also in a ponytail with a few loose strands. "Nya, you look….different."

"I know I do. I had to dress up for the occasion. You know, since we're going in action and all, I can't wear dresses so I came up with this." She said as she boarded the Storm Glider. I saw Jay blush a bit.

"Well team, it's time to go."

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V._**

Kai was on a debris **(Don't know what to call it. Just think of it as a rock thing.) **looking thoughtful. His right eye was hazel while the other was blood-red. He sighed as he watched the night sky. It reminded him of something, but he didn't seem to remember what. That was when Bosco arrived behind him, holding his sword.

"Young fire ninja. You need some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." He said as he neared Kai. Kai's hazel eye turned to blood-red again.

"You're right." He said as he jumped off the rock-thing.

"Indeed. For tomorrow, you'll have a chance to meet up with your old friends." Kai smirked.

"And I'll make sure to make their visit worth while and destroy them." He said and grabbed his sword. Slashing it at different directions. Bosco smiled evilly.

"That's a good boy."

**Alright, I am done! Ooh, the suspense! Yeah, sorry to end it like that, I just wanted a cliffy. So, now that Kai and the others are here, then I'm thinking I'll get more reviews, yes? Well, even if I don't, all I want for you guys is to enjoy this fanfic. Now, I don't know if this may be of use to you or not but I'm gonna post this anyway! This set of episodes was supposed to be Season 4's episodes. Check it out:**

**1. Book the Rock**

**2. Lord Garmadon's Return**

**3. The End of Samurai X**

**4. The Purple Ninja**

**5. The Purple Ninja and Green Ninja vs. Lord Garmadon**

**6. Masters of Nothing**

**7. Kai's Mind**

**8. Back to the Clock**

**9. Rescue Mission**

**10. Return of the Snake**

**11. The Parent Trap**

**12. The Near Plot**

**13. In His Own Image**

**14. This Is It**

**15. The Final Battle**

**So, got any ideas? I know I have some! I'm planning on making the episodes my version, my story. But that would be a long time from now...And yes, I'll be adding my OCs too. Anyway, R&R!**


	11. Keep Thy Enemies Closer

**Welcome back guys! So, it's my Christmas vacation so hopefully, I'll be able to make 2 chapters in this period of time. I have a very short time for vacationing: From December 20 until January 3. Some of you may think it's not **_**that **_**short but I feel like it isn't since I'm still elementary. Whether that or I'm used to long vacations. Well anyway, I have some important news that you cannot believe! (Whether literally or not, really.) NINJAGO IS COMING BACK IN 2014! You heard me (or read) me right! Now, for proof (real or not) search in youtube, "Ninjago 2014" There should be video responses there (as always) so just click the 1****st**** response by brickshowtv. Whether or not you believe, at least there is hope that our favorite show is gonna be continued, even though it's a year from now. Anyway, R&E!**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Bosco, I'm sorry if I ask but, are you sure you want the _fire starter _to do this?" Acidicus asked Bosco. He watched as Kai continuously hit a dummy until he got tired and burned it into ash. "I mean, that's the 3rd time he did that."

"You already know of the prophecy, right?" Bosco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Unless you can find another human who has the power of fire, well, you might as well get used to him." Acidicus sighed. Bosco left him be to go to a place who knows where. Acidicus then entered the training room. (or at least that's what we call it since Kai was training there) Kai noticed his appearance but went back to what he was doing, practicing his fire-aiming. Acidicus growled.

"You should give me some respect _ninja._" He spat. "After all, I am in your side now. Or perhaps, the other way around." He said the last part mostly to himself. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why give respect to the snake who showed me my worst nightmare?" Acidicus growled.

"Because I just might do it again." He threatened. Kai ignored him and went back to what he was doing. Acidicus was _just _about to give him the key to his defeat, but Bosco suddenly entered the room.

"Fire ninja, you should get ready. I've been alerted that your friends are coming." Bosco said and ushered him to follow. Kai obeyed but behind Bosco's back, he smirked at Acidicus. Acidicus glared daggers, but tried his best not to harm him.

* * *

_**Zane's P.O.V.**_

"Zane, do you feel anything?" Cole asked as we all got out of our vehicles. I felt a shiver down my spine even though it is hot.

"I sense they're preparing for us. They knew we'd come." Just then, I felt a presence behind me.

"You were always right on those kinds of stuff." Kai said as he slowly approached us. We all readied our weapons other than Nya, who did a battle pose. She was not sure of what to do though. I can see it in her eyes.

"Hey Kai, you seem…..different." Cole said. He was concerned. I can tell.

"Really? You mean all that training paid off?" He smirked. "Or did that idiotic snake give me just enough threatening words to say?" We all looked puzzled. Even I have no idea what he was talking about. Just then, all the Serpentine generals, excluding Pythor, appeared from the ground.

"I already told you _fire ninja,_" Acidicus said with disgust. "You should give respect to me since you are on our side." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I just didn't feel like it." He said as he readied his sword of fire. I did not know if it was obvious, but I felt a dark aura around it. I saw the tip of it was actually turning black. He then pointed it to the ground before us and a black and purple flame shout out of it, just barely missing us. The sand also exploded once the flame hit it. Which was weird since sand, when heated, forms glass. "Well that's new." He commented, shocked.

"Did you guys just see that?" Jay asked. Everyone was too shocked to answer, so I decided to.

"Yes. I have a theory it is because of that." I said and pointed to the tip. Everyone, even Kai and the serpentine, looked at it, shocked. Kai was the first to 'snap out of it'. **(A.N. I have a theory Zane is still not used to using idioms.) **He tested it again and threw fire above us. All of us were bothered.

"It feels weird. My fire's bigger, even hotter than before." He clutched his sword tightly and pointed it at us, 'making us hold our guards up'. (**Just treat the idioms like normal. Like they don't have the 's) **Apparently, that's when things got worse. "Do it now Skales."

"Why only us? What are you going to do?" Skales looked at him and realized what is happening. "You still have feelings for them? You still care for them? Bosco will not be happy."

Kai looked away. "Just do it."

"Sooner or later you're gonna lose that." Skales mumbled as the Serpentine attacked us, leaving Kai standing there, confused. I readied myself as Skalidor was directly approaching me. I saw him swing his tail at me and I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I jumped up and did a backflip, making him land his tail on the ground.

"Hey, I know you. You're pinky! Well, you're not that pink anymore but-" I swung my shuriken at him, hitting his head. "Hey! Ow! I was still talking!"

He swung his tail at me again, I dodged, but he swung his arm at me and choked me. I tried to get away, but I never had a chance.

"You're not so tough without your friend now are you?" I felt oxygen leave my face and my vision was starting to leave me. He suddenly let go of me once I thought I was going to faint. Once I hit the ground, he pushed his staff on my chest and did a final blow. Before my world went black, I noticed Jay and Nya collapse, though I did not see Cole anywhere.

* * *

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

"See that, earth ninja? You're team mates have fallen, so will you." Skales said as I dodged another one of his attacks. I looked around, and saw it was true. I was surprised Nya held on for that long, especially with no weapon. But I guess she must have gotten her strength from her brother. Speaking of her brother, I saw Kai nowhere. He must have disappeared while we were fighting. Skales saw where I was looking and rolled his eyes. "Typical. He always held back when it comes to fighting you ninja. Whenever he said he would, he would hold back when it's the real thing."

"So there's still a will in him…" I mumbled, but Skales seemed to hear me.

"Yes. He even has more will than you do." I glared at him and tried to punch him, but he caught my hand and twisted my wrist. I yelped. I extended my foot and made him fall, making me process what happened.

"Just give up Cole!" Both me and Skales looked up to see Kai, grudgingly walking towards us, dragging his sword with the least bit of energy.

"You should show more decency than that, fire ninja!" A voice shouted from nowhere. Suddenly, Kai charged at me with a sword at hand. I was caught of guard and dropped my scythe. And to make matters worse, Skales grabbed it. Kai kept hitting me at all directions, like he wanted to end this quickly. His strategy worked. Without a weapon, it's harder to defend myself, so I was hit 2 times. A wound on each arm.

"Finish him off!" Kai growled and tried to hit me again, but I grabbed his sword and threw him off. Leaving him fazed for a while.

"Okay, who's saying that?!" No response, figures. Suddenly, a sharp pain was delivered to my pressure point and I collapsed. Leaving my vision blurry. Before I could get a rest, I saw Kai. It looked like he was frustrated and knelt down before something.

"You did a good job, but you should stop trying to fight. Let loose."

"I'll…try."

**Wow, I suck at fight scenes. I hope you guys like this chapter even if my fight scenes are…..eh. Anyway, I'm sorry to say this but, even if you guys want my OCs gone, I couldn't really think of another way of this story to end without my OCs. And once I start something, I've got to end it right? Well, sorry but I have to do this. Anyway, now you see that Kai's still fighting. There's still hope right? So, R&R!**


	12. Confrontations

_**Zane's P.O.V.**_

"Get up, uh...Not-So-Pinky!" I woke up, startled. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light. When it did though, the first thing I saw was Skalidor's face looking back at me.

"Good, you're awake." He said, walking over to a wall and leaning on it. "It's boring just watching you sleep all day."

"Where am I?" I asked, observing my surroundings.

"Duh, you're in the dungeon." Skalidor stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is this dungeon then?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"It's in Ouro-I mean it's somewhere you shouldn't know!" He clutched his head in frustration. "Ugh! Just stay locked in there!" He shouted at me, slamming the door after.

Well, that was a warm welcome...

At least I know where I am. I've just got to figure out how to get out of here. I looked around the room.

"That's it!" I exclaimed when I saw the metal bars in front of me. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I froze the metal bars with much concentration and kicked it with the most force I can muster.

The bars broke like glass and formed a hole big enough for me to fit in. I quickly went out my prison and opened the door slightly, looking if any snake guards were there. Apparently, I saw two right there, talking to each other. I closed the door gently and tried to think of another way out. Then, I was given another idea.

"Hey! Is anyone there?!" I exclaimed. I didn't get a response. I guess I should call out again. "Hey! Hey! Is anyone there?!"

"What is it?!" I heard one of the guards say annoyingly. "Don't you know that we have jobs to do?!"

"Pardon my interruption, but do you have any food you can give me? I'm getting quite famished!" I exclaimed over the other door. It didn't take long before they responded again.

"Why would we give you food now? What are you, the mayor?!" I heard the other guard exclaim before I heard a roar of laughter. What was so funny about that? I shook my head and tried again.

"Well, you should probably feed me before I starve to death. Doesn't your boss have any other plans to kill me?" I waited a while for them to think it through. "It's be a shame if he finds me here dead before he could get a chance to do it himself!" They must have considered this idea, since I heard them talk between themselves.

"Alright, wait a little before we get some food...A-and don't die, alright?!" I rolled my eyes. They are just so gullible. After a few minutes, I heard the guard run back here. I readied myself to confront them.

Once they opened the door, I charged at them and kicked them both. They both fell to the ground with a 'thud'. I tried to freeze them but only ended up half-way (From the foot to the waist). I shrugged and just froze their arms.

"You tricked us!" One of the guards shouted. I just nodded and pushed them to my jail cell.

"Do you think you can get away with this? We'lljust ame enough noise so we'll bet noticed-Ow!" The other guard hit him with his head, making them both whimper in pain. I smirked and froze their ouths, making them unable to speak. I quickly ran away from my prison, determined to find the others.

* * *

**_Jay's P.O.V._**

Did I get hit really hard in the head or what? It feels like my brain is mush. I can't even think of anything else but that. My eyes open and my vision clears after a while. I see that I'm in an empty room with 2 torches beside a...well, wall.

After a couple of minutes of doing absolutely nothing, (I was tied up with chains, what was I suppose to do?) this 'wall' suddenly opened! Huh, I should've known. The person, or may I say snake, is not who I wanted to come here.

"I see you're awake," The head on the left said. "We were waiting for hours for you to wake up!" The other, um, head exclaimed. I then said my own opinion, which I always do accidentally.

"Will you stop talking like that? It freaks me out!"

"Like we,"

"Could ever control it." They both sighed. "But we did,"

"Learn how to get used to it." I looked at them. I was...for the 1st time, sad for them. I mean, how would I feel when I have two heads with 2 different...well, beings. I was then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard metal sliding toward me. I look down to see food, but I scowled.

"How do you suppose I eat that? My hands are tied!" They (should I say they?) just laughed at me.

"I don't know,"

"Figure it out!" They both slid towards the door and pushed a button on the wall, (that's hardly noticeable) laughing all the way. Reminds me of that Christmas Song, what was it called again? Anyway, I was only able to muster 3 words...

"One word, weird." I sighed and tried to eat my food, but it ended up being spilled all over the floor. I groaned and just gave up, sitting at the corner. Nice. Then I heard the door open and I looked up. I then smiled happily because a very unexpected person came in.

"Zane!"

Cole's P.O.V.

"Skales. What a pleasant surprise!" I said in a mock tone. Skales just rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky I can't kill you yet." He spat. I glared at him.

"So, enough with the greetings, what are you doing to my brother?" I cut the conversation short, not wanting to wait for the answer anymore. Skales just laughed.

"Brother, eh? That's what you call each other?" He laughed again.

"Well, then you have some brother of yours. That hot-headed fire starter keeps burning our stuff!" I chuckled. Good ole' Kai. He still has his normal ill-tempered attitude.

"We learned to accept him the way he is, Skales. That's what brothers do." I said before I changed the topic again. "Now, can we not change the subject and focus on my question?"

"I don't need to say no more. You already know what we're doing with him. You probably even know why! Why are you still asking?" He mused.

"Probably because I want to know what's exactly the answer."

"Well, you can't have exact information." He glared at me. I raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to scare me? "The time for the prophecy to be fulfilled is getting closer. And right now, I am in charge of what to do. The one below me is Bosco." I raised my eyebrow even higher, but this time in amusement.

"Bosco? Isn't that a bear's name?" Skales just rolled his eyes.

"You have such a shallow mind." He decided to turn his back on me and leave. Now, to find a way out. This...might take some time.

Nya's P.O.V.

The moment I awoke, I heard Kai, he was talking to somebody.

"I don't understand. Two different sides of me are fighting, and I don't know who's right anymore!" I tilted my head a little, though Kai didn't seem to notice.

"A voice inside me is saying that those people, that girl," I felt Kai gesture to me. "Is my real family. If that's true, why am I here?" I wanted to tell him, 'Because they trap you here! They're tricking you!' But a part of me is telling me to just listen, so I did.

"I'm evil, they say. I just don't understand yet because my memory is lost." His memory...is lost? Is that one of the effects of the poison? Was he too far gone? I shook those thoughts out of my mind. He can't be gone. He won't be gone.

"But I do get bits and pieces of my memory every night, in my dream. _She's_ always there. One time, my sister..._Nya_," He said my name like he had never said it before, yet his voice is also soft and caring. He also released a gentle laugh after, which makes me wonder who he's talking to.

"She...she stole my teddy bear, because she had nightmares that night." I remember that. I giggled...bad idea. Kai suddenly turned his head toward me.

"You're awake?" Kai said, more of a question then a statement. "I figured you already were. You heard everything." I nodded, though the sentence wasn't meant to be a question.

"Figures." He muttered under his breath. I sighed.

"Who were you talking to? Why were you talking, for that matter?" I asked, concerned. "Maybe I can help you with your problems."

"Why would you care? So you can get on my soft side? So you can trick me into getting you out of there?" He forced a laugh. "I'm not that dumb."

"I wasn't implying you are." I suddenly said, making me put my hand on my mouth, but there was no response, so I decided to talk more. "I'm not trying to trick you. I really cared for you." He turned his head to me.

"Why?" He asked me. I said the only answer I knew was right.

"You said it yourself, remember?" I said, making him raise an eyebrow. I decided to lighten the path. "I'm your sister."

"If you're my sister, why are you the bad guy?" His question hit me like a bullet shot my heart. Did he really think that? I swallowed my doubt and forced a smile.

"I'm not really the bad guy, you know that?" I became serious. "Those Serpentine. They're tricking you! They're just lying!" I shouted. He became angered and flame appeared on his hands.

"That's not true! They raised me well! Molded me into the character I am now!" He fought back. Tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Is that really the truth, or did they just lie again?!" I sighed before continuing. I had my own rage boiling inside me. "They never raised you! They just put you in dome kind of spell that made you believe that!"

"That's not true! I think you're the one who's lying!" Tears streamed down my face as I watched him leave. I saw his own tears forming.

"AUGH! WHEN WILL YOU BELIEVE ME, KAI?!" I shouted before he slammed the door. Once I was alone, I cried for hours. I can't believe he would say such a thing. His condition's getting worse and I don't think we can ever cure him anymore. I then fell asleep, all my doubts still haunting my mind.

_**No P.O.V.**_

Kai ran quickly to his training area. The place where he would always go, where they always ordered him to go. The training area. He went to the punch bag and hit t with all his force. He didn't care if he would break it again. For some reason, that girl delivered a very big impact on him. He didn't know why, and that's what angered him so.

Why did her words mean so much to him?

Other people who would say that to him, for instance, that black-haired guy, he would only ignore. He could easily shrug those topics off. But with that girl, he couldn't just shrug it off. He needed to use his entire focus just to get some of the words out of his mind.

Was it because she really was her sister? Or maybe because she was actually telling the truth? _Nonsense_. He thought. _There's no way she would be telling the truth. _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bell ring. He knew that bell all too well.

It's time. Time for the prophecy's fulfillment.

**Hey guys! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO VERY, VERY, ULTIMATELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I just could never get time to update. You probably wouldn't wanna hear my excuses, huh? Well, I hope this extremely long chapter is worth the wait, because I myself am surprised of this 2,078 worded chapter (Not including Author's Note) is by far the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Oh, and good news to most (if not all) of you when I say, OC's ARE OFF! Yup, the rest of the chapters I will write will seem as if my OC's were never there. I won't delete their chapters though so I won't forget them no matter what. Anyway, please review about what you think of this chapter and my decision! Please? I know you wanna!**


	13. It's Time

I've got to find the others! I sense that something bad is going to happen and it's going to happen soon. I come across a dividing path. I sense that...Jay is in the right, while Cole is in the left. I decide to get Jay first. Cole could probably last by himself. (No offense, Jay)

I walked through the passage, but came to a dead end without seeing any doors of any type. That was strange...I decided to go back to the start and focused. Maybe my senses will know where Jay is. I probably had a wrong interpretation of my senses before. Then, a vision hit me.

"A secret passage!" I suddenly exclaimed. I felt the wall beside me, and found the hidden door knob. Once I pushed the brick, the wall behind me suddenly opened up. I looked to see Jay smiling at me.

"Zane! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! That two-headed weirdo snake came here, and boy, was he crazy! He gave me food even though he knew I couldn't move my arms!" Jay explained. "Speaking of which, can you untie me, please?" I came closer and did so.

"Thanks. Where are the others?"

"They may be still in their prisons. Otherwise, they have already escaped. We should probably check." Jay nodded.

"By the way, have you had any encounter with Kai?" I shook my head, disappointed. "Oh."

**_Cole's P.O.V._**

I'm almost there! I just got to reach it...**BAM! **

"Oh come on! What does it take for me to escape around here?!" I widened my eyes. "Uh, I mean..."

"Ha! What were you saying about thinking before speaking?" Jay laughed. I rolled my eyes, but smirked.

"Okay, you got me." Zane came in, his face held an all serious face.

"We should hurry. My senses are telling me that something very bad is going to happen."

"What kind of bad?" Jay asked. Zane gave him a look that explained everything. "Oh. That bad."

"Then we better hurry and find Nya. If it's really happening, we need all the help we can get." I said, my mind was going back to my dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Will my nightmare come true? Will Kai really do that? No. He wouldn't. He's my brother. He'll never do that.

* * *

Once we reached what Zane assumed to be Nya's prison, but when we opened it, we found it empty.

"Nya?" Jay asked, but there was no response. "Hey Nya, you in there?"

"Zane, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive." Zane said, although he seemed to be considering something.

"Maybe Zane's wrong. I mean, he isn't _always_ right, is he?" Maybe Jay's right. We better do a perimeter search just in case.

"Let's search somewhere else. Maybe your senses weren't that accurate." I said, leading the group outside. I just hope we aren't too late yet.

_**Nya's P.O.V.**_

I've got to hurry. I need to save my brother before it's too late. I need to save him. I just can't afford to lose him to those rotten snakes. He's important to me...He's...

He's the only family I've got left.

"Hurry up." I gasped and hid in the shadows. Hopefully no one will find me. "Skales insisted that every snake be there to watch." I looked to see a Venomari looking back at a fallen Hypnobrai.

"Well, so sorry to keep you waiting. You were too fast for my liking." The hynobrai snapped. "Besides, why keep all this a secret from Pythor? I, for one, thought that Skales was a loyal subject to Pythor."

"I thought you'd know. You _are _afellow Hypnobrai."

"Just because we're of the same blood does not mean we think alike." They Hynobrai said, before walking ahead."Now move. I thought you wanted to be there in time?"

"I was, you just dragged me..." The rest of the conversation was distant. I decided to follow them when they were a few metres away. If the situation was so urgent that Skales wanted everyone to be there, I better check out what was happening. Once they went inside an opening on the cave wall, I saw one serpent on guard. This event was clearly exclusive for snakes only...

I decided to wait until the actual program was to happen. Once the guard was off-guard, (no pun intended) I attacked him, making him unconscious. If only the guys were here. They would never treat me as a 'girl' again. I snuck inside, hopefully unseen by any snakes as I watched the program start.

"Welcome one and all to this very _special_ event." Skales announced, making the crowd of snakes quiet to hear what he would say. "Now I know that some of you may be wondering why I'm going behind Pythor's back with all of this." He said, making some serpentine mutter in agreement.

"Well, I ask of you, are you getting tired of waiting for those pesky humans to disappear?!" Skales asked, making the crowd roar in agreement. "Don't you want them gone already?!" The crowd roared even louder. I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, a different type of snake arrived. He looked like a Fangpyre, but his shades of colors are something I never seen before.

"Well, then let me make all your dreams come true." A few gasps and murmurs were heard when the serpent spoke up. Nya couldn't help but hear a lot of, "It is true!" Or "I can't believe it!"

"I thought Pythor never approved of that?" A serpent from the audience spoke up, earning a few more remarks from the other serpents.

"Pythor had just gone away for a few...errands. He won't be coming back on a while, and when he does, I would wanna see the look on his face when he sees that the prophecy will indeed work." Boston said, muttering the last part. I gasped, the prophecy is going to come true!

What am I supposed to do, get some help, or try to stop it myself?

"That's why the fire ninja was roaming about." One serpent muttered, earning some gasps from the others around him.

Not because of what he said though. It's because of who decided to step on the stage.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Kai had said, eyes full of eagerness, with a smirk that just screams evil.

"Very well." The serpent said, making me shiver with fright.

I've got to find the others and warn them...

It took all my will power to run away from the scene, not before getting one last glance at Kai. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn our eyes met.

And I could have sworn there was a hint of fear in those eyes.

**Hey guys! If you want to thank anybody for the update, thank Guest! ****Here you go, Guest, I updated!**

**NOW, PLEASE DON'T DIE! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, constructive critisicm is welcomed. **

**Oh, and one more thing, to the people who liked the OCs and wanted them to stay in the story, I AM SO SORRY. It's just that majority of those who read this do want those OCs gone. So again, so sorry.**

** Actually I've got a question, do you think I should delete the chapters with my OCs, to prevent other people who haven't read the story yet to be confused? Don't worry, I have those chapters safely stored in my Notes, so if anyone wants to see them, I can just send it to them. So, what do you say?**


End file.
